


Alex/Artesian RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Archiving.
Relationships: Artesian McCullough/Alex Vause
Kudos: 3





	Alex/Artesian RPs

Artesian McCullough had always been a little nervous when it came to her job as a guard, it had only gotten worse after the riot hit her PTSD and set her on a slow downward spiral. Thankfully, that had been when Alex Vause came into her life. They had had a rocky relationship but when Alex had called her to say she was done with Piper she had invited the woman over.

That had been a few months ago, since then the two had become closer, like they had been once in the prison. Now, thankfully, they didn't have to be discreet or careful, they could just be happy.

Artesian had, however, snuck away that morning to take a shower, slipping quietly back into the bedroom, smiling slightly when Alex woke up and stared at her.

"What? You're staring..."  
Alex VauseYesterday at 22:51  
Alex rubbed her eyes then put her glasses on, she was happy to be done with Piper. Months later she had fallen for a beautiful blonde Guard who got her what she wanted...including some pussy "hey Artie..." smiling softly to see the woman enter her room "well this is a nice way to wake up"  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughYesterday at 22:52  
"You did say the whole reason you said yes to moving in was for... morning cuddles..." Artie teased, kissing Alex softly. "You're cute all sleepy and soft like this.."  
Alex VauseYesterday at 22:54  
smiling as she pulled the sheets being naked under the covers "you smell nice, how was the run and shower?"  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughYesterday at 22:56  
"The shower was a lot nicer than the run... but you like me hot so..." Artie teased, letting the towel drop with a little nervous laugh, moving to kiss Alex again before settling over her, stroking her cheek softly as they kissed. "You also, I seem to recall... like to top?"  
Alex VauseYesterday at 22:58  
"what can i say...i have good taste Artie..." staring and kissing back pulling her girl close, her hands moved down to squeeze that ass, moaning into the kiss holding it for a bit and laying back taking the beauty of Artie in "i don't mind you topping sometimes"  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughYesterday at 22:59  
"Yes you do." Artie teased softly, smiling at the reply. "Mmm, but you're so good at it..." She teased tenderly. "Miss sensual touches..."  
Alex VauseYesterday at 23:01  
"you ok? is the PTSD acting up again? i heard you get up in the middle of the night" concerned as she was able to soothe Artie's mood and help her in any way she could "i love you, you have nothing to worry about"  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughYesterday at 23:03  
"Yeah, it... flared up a little... I didn't want to wake you or I'd have come here instead..." Artie admitted, smiling at Alex's softness. "I love you too, my strong Vause." She kissed Alex softly. "You make everything better."  
Alex VauseYesterday at 23:05  
"it's fine, i'm ready and prepared" kissing Artie's cheek to calm her then her lips again smiling big staring "lay back and i'll make you feel even better babe"  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughYesterday at 23:11  
Artie smiled, doing as Alex asked after stealing another kiss before settling. "God your hot..."  
Alex VauseYesterday at 23:14  
"you too" taking off her glasses setting them aside and kissing all over her woman's neck and chest, suckling a nipple and slowly fingering Artie's pussy, her knees opened her woman's legs wider as she concentrated on one nipple  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughYesterday at 23:15  
Artie moaned softly, stroking Alex's back with a hand, her other gripping the back of Alex's neck. "Mmm...."  
Alex VauseYesterday at 23:17  
both hands then moved up to cup both tits kissing between them, smiling up at Artie then kissing her deep again as those hands held the back of her neck, slowly thrusting her hips  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughYesterday at 23:21  
Artie had moaned again sofly, almost melting into Alex's touch, kissing back at the deep kiss, letting a soft sigh of happiness escape her. "I love you, so much."  
Alex VauseYesterday at 23:23  
slowly moving Artie's hair from her face smiling softly "enough to be my wife Artesian?" licking up her woman's throat as she kept a slow pace while they talked  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughYesterday at 23:26  
"Did you really just propose... miss 'I don't do marriage' Alex Vause?" Artie asked, her smile quick and bright and real. "Yes... yes I'll marry you, yes I'll be your wife. Yours."  
Alex VauseYesterday at 23:27  
"maybe you changed me" smiling big, fulfilled and confident in asking while concentrating on Artie's most sensitive spot on her neck then kissing her again after she answered  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughYesterday at 23:29  
"Well, I'm glad I did.... my Alex." Artesian smiled, moaning softly at the kisses and attention on her neck, smiling and responding happily to the kiss, unwittingly opening further for her wife-to-be.  
Alex VauseYesterday at 23:33  
"mmm need that taken care of?" licking her fingers then sliding them down to rub Artie's clit feeling how soaked and excited she was "like the first time i tasted you" kissing her way down and finally pleasuring that itch her wife had  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughYesterday at 23:34  
"You always did get me... wet...." Artie murred, gasping softly at the touch, then the way Alex lapped at her. "Oh my god... babe...."  
Alex VauseYesterday at 23:37  
"it's a natural talent.." laughing and licking up and down then getting a bit more aggressive to make sure Artie was always satisfied, sucking loudly and reaching for her wife's hand  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughYesterday at 23:43  
Artie smiled, taking Alex's hand. "Mmm, well keep that up it's not going to take long to push me over the edge... my talented wife."  
Alex VauseYesterday at 23:44  
licking deeper now as they held hands smiling softly "mmm try to hold back for me, let me make it really feel good Artie" suctioning her mouth hard as she suckled humming, feeling her wife's toes curl into her back and ass loving the massage  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughYesterday at 23:49  
"Mmm, I'll try..." Artie agreed, letting her head tip back as a moan escaped her, soon refocused on her wife, her toes curling a little more as she wrapped her legs around her.  
Alex VauseYesterday at 23:50  
feeling the tight grip, teasing and pinching a tit "mmm damn...that good huh? i'm not going anywhere" licking up softly to give Artie some chills, kissing her chin  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughToday at 00:13  
"You tease me... a lot." Artie smiled, kissing Alex deeply. "Good job I love you."  
Alex VauseToday at 00:15  
"you're so easy..." smiling into the kiss "mmm your hands and feet are so soft for an Officer and the training you went through Artesian...love you too babe" adjusting for a 69  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughToday at 00:21  
"I keep them cute for you." Artie teased. "Mmm, gimme..." She soon leant up to taste her wife, humming happily.  
Alex VauseToday at 00:22  
"lucky me to have you in my life...and bed" laughing softly with a smirk, licking deep moaning as Artie started to lick her "mmmm" holding her legs working that pussy good  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughToday at 00:27  
"Mmm.... fuck that's good." Artie admitted, upping her pace, fighting to keep her release back.  
Alex VauseToday at 00:28  
"mmm sure is my love" smiling and feeling that twitch "you can release if you need to before your toes freeze like that" laughing at the curling so hard, tickling them as she suckled  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughToday at 00:30  
"Mmm, might have to." Artie admitted, mewling as she came before fixing her determination on getting Alex off.  
Alex VauseToday at 00:36  
"damn you really needed that release" licking it all up slurping hungrily as she soon released herself, toes curling slightly "ohhhhh" hard grunt  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughToday at 00:47  
"Mmm, around you I always do." Artemis teased, quickly cleaning Alex up and spanking her lightly.  
Alex VauseToday at 00:49  
"hey" smiling as she laid back for a moment to stare at her wife, tickling her foot with hers after the release  
"you are so beautiful" Alex put her glasses back on  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughToday at 00:53  
"So are you... I'm so glad you're mine."  
Alex VauseToday at 00:55  
smiling again kissing Artie's nose holding her and spooning "are you alright now?" kissing on her shoulder  
Artesian 'Artie' McCulloughToday at 01:01  
Artemis smiled softly, kissing Alex gently before settling into spooning. "I am.... if you promise to stay with me?"  
Alex VauseToday at 01:02  
kissing back holding it, holding hands aswell "you have my love and devotion"


End file.
